


Trinity

by Kalloway



Category: Gundam SEED Astray
Genre: Canon Timeline, Gen, Missing Scenes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-04 10:40:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10989252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: In-between moments - Mina and Ghina plot and plan...





	Trinity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [taichara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/gifts).



"Are you sure she's loyal?" Mina questioned as she watched her brother pace the length of the main room of the Morgenroete-owned penthouse of a hotel near the main complex. They still owned property, of course, on the main island, but this was more convenient all around. 

"Erica wants to be needed," Ghina replied mid-pace. He turned and almost glared at her, nearly forgetting that she hadn't let him intimidate her in decades. Mina saw his expression change and had to hold in a chuckle. "She needs someone to give her a purpose and I keep giving her so many. She's brilliant but weak-willed."

"She didn't even question that attack on the Red Frame?"

"I gave her a good explanation - 'crossed communications' and all. She trusts me." Ghina smiled ever so slightly. "And besides, now she's distracted by the Archangel."

Mina nodded and reached for her drink. "Next time, though, we'll have to be more thorough."

She'd thought 'careful', at first, but there was no room for those who tread too carefully. They needed to be thorough with their plans. Truthfully, she didn't think she'd actually needed to say it. Ghina would know. 

"We will. We'll get the Blue Frame, too. We'll lure them both back here and take them." Ghina strode over to her and leaned - still not intimidating. And he wasn't about to steal her drink. No one at Ame-no-Mihashira had managed to make anything taste as good as it did in Orb. She was going to savor being groundside. 

She moved her glass out of his reach, at least symbolically, and finally did chuckle. 

"And then I get my pick of them, I suppose?"

"You haven't already decided on one?"

It was Mina's turn to smile but not say a word. Of course she had. She knew exactly which one she wanted. But that was a conversation to have later. 

"I suppose this all has been a good test of their abilities. Better than putting them through something structured and predictable at Heliopolis."

"True... and they do seem to want to come home to us." Mina sipped her drink. This was Ghina's show, for the time being. Her part was coming...

~*~

The M1 was not a bad mobile suit, Mina thought as she climbed into the cockpit of the one she'd been testing on an off for the last handful of days. She'd missed her chance to fight against the Blue Frame, unfortunately, but she wouldn't have given Erica useful data anyway. And even with substantial tweaks to the operating system in order to match her reaction times and abilities, it still wasn't quite up to par with what Ghina had described Gold Frame as capable of. Still, she wasn't fighting for her life. She was just testing a few things. And if Ghina managed to get her into a training battle against Red Frame, well, accidents did happen. It would be a nice gift for Ghina and he wouldn't mind if he wasn't the one on do it. They were the same, after all. She didn't mind when he took the reigns. Surely, he wouldn't mind...

Now, Ghina just needed to arrange the fight. Or have Erica do it. Honestly, if Ghina could convince Erica that it was all her idea and then something happened, well...

Mina smiled. It was a rather passive plan, but it was not a bad one. There was plenty of room for adjustments as they went. It was not imperative to get the proto-Astrays back that day, after all. As long as it happened... They were a building block... One that had been easy to throw in their father's face before his untimely and yet unsurprising demise. And once all the blocks were in place, then she and Ghina could finally do something with Orb. 

She started up the operating system and after checking everything, she took a few steps forward before testing each joint. It needed a bit of maintenance, she thought, but nothing major. The machines that Juri, Asagi, and Mayura were testing took top priority for mechanics' attention. Maybe Red Frame's data would be useful for them, at least. The bit that Juri had stolen had been a big help, Mina knew, but it still hadn't been enough. What had been gleaned from the mock battles with the Blue Frame had helped too. Then there was the data from the Strike and Archangel... 

Still, it was all just data at the moment...

With the M1's in such sorry shape and most of the Alliance's commissioned machines stolen... and wreaking havoc, too, on the forces they'd meant to bolster...

She needed to talk to Ghina. 

~*~

"Even though I wish you would have killed him, it would have been a disaster if you'd killed him!"

Mina shrugged. Ghina needed to make up his mind. If he absolutely had to do it himself, well, she'd let him. 

"But I didn't and Erica got some valuable data," Mina noted as calmly as she could. "Added in with what we've gotten from Blue Frame, the Strike, and the Archangel, we couldn't ask for anything better right now. Though it's too bad we didn't know the little princess was on that ship." 

"There's another accident that needs to happen," Ghina replied flatly. 

"One thing at a time..."

"I need Gold Frame repaired," Ghina said quickly. "I'll use an M1 arm if I have to - there isn't much choice unless we manage to retrieve useful parts from the Blitz..."

"Depending, Cagalli Yula Athha may just take care of herself." Mina thought that would be nice. One less thing for them to worry about. And there were other families, yes, but they'd bow and break with a proper display of power. Aiding the Alliance at Heliopolis had been the most brilliantly stupid thing their father - and Uzumi Nara Athha, too - had ever done. That Orb had done. It had been almost too perfect... Orb needed guidance and Mina knew that they could do it. 

"Then we'll get Orb into fighting shape." Ghina was firm and at had at least settled down with his pacing. "Once we get the M1's workable, you'll take the data to Ame-no-Mihashira and start production of the non-atmospheric units there."

Mina nodded. So much for her tea. 

"What if I want Gold Frame, too?" she questioned. 

The look Ghina gave her was priceless and she couldn't help chuckling.

~*~

Years had passed in between. Everything had changed once, twice, and again. But there in Ame-no-Mihashira, the three proto-Astrays stood side-by-side, Red, Gold, and Blue. Gold Frame was hers, but surprisingly the other two hadn't changed hands at all despite some very good efforts by multiple parties. She'd managed to hang on to Gold Frame as well, though... 

Maybe it had always been hers. She and Ghina had been the same, then, even if she was very different now. 

Nothing had turned out quite how they'd planned, yet it was all pretty much perfect. 

Mina couldn't help smiling. She was sure Ghina would understand.

**Author's Note:**

> (How does the CE timeline work? No one will ever know! But I did my darnedest to put things in the right enough order anyway... and probably shaved only half a yak along the way~)


End file.
